


GLO

by kennyongs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Play, Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Fluffy Ending, Hyung Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Mentioned Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Mentioned Qian Kun, NSFW Art, Pining, Prostate Massage, Top Lee Taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennyongs/pseuds/kennyongs
Summary: Taeyong should've been more careful...and now here Jaehyun stood, cheeks flushed red, hands clapsed in front of him, speaking in the softest voice possible..."Hyung I've thought about you."





	GLO

**Author's Note:**

> omg i wrote top taeyong who tf do i think i am?
> 
> Enjoy ^ㅅ^

Taeyong knew from senior year in Highschool he wanted to make art, in specific, films, actual films, on a film camera. Taeyong also knew that same year that he was probably not straight, so after many nights laying awake planning not only coming out to his parents but also telling them he wanted to be a film major, not an economics major, after finally confessing and many long arguments later Taeyong found himself with a full-ride scholarship of his dreams, mostly supportive parents and a backseat packed with bags as his family drove him to his new school in downtown Seoul. 

It started sometime in the beginning of the second semester, whenever Taeyong’s roommate would go out drinking or whatever Doyoung did for enjoyment. Taeyong knew how to use a film camera, knew how to edit and manipulate film, and knew he was hot. The idea of sex, gay sex at least was still fresh in Taeyong’s mind. Yeah he’d kissed girls before, and after his fair share of college parties he’s fooled around with a few guys (not leading to much more than a rushed handjob in a frat house bathroom) but Taeyong wanted to make art about sex.

No wait. 

He wanted to make sex about art.

Pleasure was something Taeyong never found from his girlfriends, or the rushed handjobs in frat houses. There was a whole new world of sex to explore, Taeyong wanted a man to treat his body with care, touch him all over, fuck him softly and have it immortalized on film.

But Taeyong had no boyfriend, and wasn’t really into hookup culture anyway, not like a random guy would wanna be filmed by Taeyong anyway. So with nothing but lube, his own slender fingers, his camera set up at the end of the bed and a chair propped against the dorm rooms doorknob Taeyong began his first ever film. 

The second semester ended and Taeyong had collected a good five hours of nothing but him masturbating. He tried to film himself as often as possible, in as many various positions as possible. He continued the project over the summer back at home, five more hours of self pleasure collected on film. The summer ended, Taeyong had finally lost his virginity from a rushed tinder hookup. His ass hurt for days and he felt just as unfulfilled as before. 

Then he was back at college, his second year, a new start, new classes and Jung Jaehyun.

Jung Jaehyun the political science major, Jung Jaehyun with his broad chest and dorky glasses. Taeyong was cursed, having a stupid dumb crush on his stupidly intelligent, handsome, sweet, kind, caring, very het roommate. 

He complained to Ten and Kun, he stalked Jaehyun’s instagram, he stopped filming himself jerking off every night and began the final stage of his film. The tiring process of editing, manipulating, splicing, distorting and arranging film.  
Jaehyun knew Taeyong was gay and showed nothing but support, of course. A sweet, accepting, socially aware straight guy would be the guy Taeyong would fall for. Taeyong didn’t hook up with anyone since the tinder disaster, hardly went out to parties and never went home with anyone. His heart was stuck on stupid Jung Jaehyun. 

The first semester was coming to a wrap, finals had just ended and Taeyong’s film was almost done. Just needed to be placed nicely in a VHS and played on a tv. 

It was a Friday night and Jaehyun wasn't home like usual now that exams were over, Taeyong pulled out the crap tube TV he kept under his bed for viewing class projects and jammed the door just like he would freshman year. His hands were shaking as he pulled the tape out and inserted in into the sad excuse of a TV, flipping it on and leaning his back against his bed. 

A blue screen popped up, black plain text typing over the deep creamy blue reading "GLO".

Now a flash of deep milky red and more text, "A FILM ON SELF PLEASURE."

And now the film was really starting, flashes of various pornographic scenes flashes vividly across the screen, some close ups and some shots so far away and blurry. Taeyong watched himself, listening to the static and buzz of the tape mixed with his own muffled whines and moans. 

It was perfect.

It was exactly what Taeyong wanted, a 3 hour film devoted to nothing but self pleasure shown in the rawest, realest, way possible. Not a shitty porn, not an act for the camera. Taeyong's heart swelled with pride, he had made this! All the money, film, hours upon hours editing and it was perfect-

"Hey Hyung you here?" The door swung open, the chair placed under the handle nearly flying across the room.

Taeyong jumped up, panic seeping into his veins watching Jaehyun step into the room which was filled with the lewd, static, sound fingers coated with wetness fucking into something. 

"Is that...vintage porn?" Jaehyun asked, pointing to the TV.

"Hah! Yea omg sorry!!" Taeyong ducked back down quickly shutting the TV off. 

"Lemme watch?" Jaehyun asked with a smirk.

Wait...what?

Taeyong felt vomit in the back of his throat, no fucking way in hell his not gay crush could know he made an over 2 hour long video of himself fucking jacking off, spent months editing it and then spent an evening watching it. 

"It's gay porn, you wouldn't like it!" Taeyong exclaimed with a nervous giggle. 

"Hyung, I've been thinking…" 

Oh God No.

"Yea?" Taeyong gulped.

"I don't really know if I'm straight…I’ve never watched gay porn so..." 

What. 

The.

Fuck.

Taeyong's whole fucking universe was falling apart, there was no vintage fucking gay porn, and now his stupid 'straight' crush wanted to watch this non-existent gay porn with him, to see if he was potentially gay.

"Uhm, we can watch gay porn but not the tape okay?" 

Jaehyun flushed a light pink, walking closer to Taeyong, who was pulling his laptop out painfully slowly.

"Show me the tape pleaseeee!!" Jaehyun whined, stepping closer to Taeyong.

"It's personal Jaehyun, if we are gonna watch porn lets watch good porn right?" Taeyong grumbled, opening his computer and beginning to search for pornhub when he heard the TV switch on and the tape begin playing from where it had left off, a close up on Taeyong's own fucking face as he orgasmed, a low whine leaving his lips.

"THATS YOU" Jaehyun yelled, attempting to the turn the TV back off, "WHAT THE FUCK TAEYONG THAT'S YOU?!" 

"YES IT'S ME YOU FUCKING IDIOT THAT'S WHY WE WEREN'T GONNA FUCKING WATCH IT!!" Taeyong screamed, leaping from his bed and successfully shutting the TV off.

"Why the FUCK do you have a VHS tape of your own porn?? And why the hell are you watching it??" Jaehyun yelled back.

"Listen! It's a film about self pleasure okay?? I just watched to see how it turned out!"

Jaehyun stared at Taeyong, the pink flush over his face turning a darker red, Taeyong scanned his eyes over Jaehyun's form and oh-

He had a fucking boner.

"Jaehyun...no offence but, why are you hard?" Taeyong stuttered out, gulping again.

"Hyung I've thought about you." 

Taeyong's brain fucking short circuited, what the hell was happening, what sorta nightmare wet dream was he having?? Jaehyun standing in front of him, towering over him, blushing, with a fucking rock hard dicking saying he's 'thought about him'. 

"Jaehyun are you drunk?" Taeyong whispered.

"Hyung, I've thought about you a lot, thought about you touching me, kissing me, making me cum with your own hands." 

"Jaehyun-"

"I'm not drunk...I understand if you want a new roommate, if you want me to leave, I-"

"Jaehyunnie come here." Taeyong exhaled, sitting himself down on the bed, Jaehyun sitting beside him.

"Lets, let's start with just a kiss okay?" Taeyong fought the urge to scream, puke, cry, jump for joy, take Jaehyun right there right now.

Taeyong's first time with a guy had been sloppy, painful, rushed. He didn't want that to be Jaehyun's first time, he wanted to move at whatever pace Jaehyun set. 

"Oh, okay...yes…" 

Taeyong turned so he was facing Jaehyun and slowly leaned in, Jaehyun eventually closing the gap between them.

It was like electric, a little awkward and nervous but wow….

Taeyong pulled away before Jaehyun pulled him back in and all inhibitions were gone. Taeyong wrapped his arms around Jaehyun's neck kissing back hungrily and then;

Jung Jaehyun whined. 

Taeyong could feel an indescribable heat pooling in his belly already, and his cock slowly hardening in his boxers. They both pulled away, gasping for air.

"Hyung...more…" Jaehyun panted out.

"Jaehyunnie we don't have to do more you know?" 

"Do you want more Hyung, cuz I want more. Please." Jaehyun gasped out, looking Taeyong dead in the eyes.

And who was Taeyong to deny a man in need.

"We can stop at any time okay? Just tell me please if you wanna stop alright?" Taeyong murmured, before pushing Jaehyun back onto the bed and climbing on top of him. 

Jaehyun looked up, taking Taeyong’s hand and dipping two of the olders fingers into his mouth, gently sucking on them. Taeyong’s brain short circuited again as Jaehyun pulled the fingers out with a loud ‘pop’.

"Take me Hyung." 

Taeyong latched his lips back onto Jaehyun's, licking along the seam of the tallers lips asking for permission, Jaehyun immediately parting his lips so Taeyong could lick into his mouth.

Jaehyun was whining, grinding against Taeyong’s thigh, and that was plenty of consent for Taeyong to continue, he pulled Jaehyun up and took his shirt off. Jaehyun was toned, lean, his skin was soft would look so so pretty marked up, Taeyong thought tracing his fingertips along the youngers chest. He leaned down, starting with gentle nips and licks along Jaehyun’s neck and he lowered the both back down on the bed, searching for a spot that would make Jaehyun squirm and moan. 

He moved lower, nipping across one of Jaehyun’s prominent collar bones and-

“Ah!” Jaehyun gasped, twitching under Taeyong’s hands.

Taeyong smirked, working at the spot on Jaehyun’s collar bone, the younger was whining and rutting even harder against Taeyong’s leg, squirming and gasping, Taeyong pulled away, nipping at the abused skin lightly and admiring the deep purple bruise he left.

“So pretty” Taeyong cooed before dipping back down, working his way down Jaehyun’s chest, licking at his pebbled nipples and trailing further down and down. Jaehyun didn’t complain that Taeyong was taking his time, in fact, he seemed to be enjoying it greatly, enjoying the warm wet feeling of Taeyong’s mouth and the cool sensation of saliva on his chest as Taeyong moved from one spot to another. 

“Can I?” Taeyong spoke, dipping his fingers under the waistband of Jaehyun’s jeans.

“Please…” 

“Hips up okay?” Taeyong commanded, the younger lifting himself off the bed so Taeyong could pull his pants off.

Shit...Jaehyun was big. Taeyong couldn’t help but imagine how good it would feel being fucked right now but he pushed those thoughts aside. He was on a mission right now anyway.

Taeyong stood up, walking over to his nightstand to grab his lube. He glanced over to see Jaehyun sprawled out on his bed, naked, skin glossy with sweat and spit. Holy fuck he looked good, too damn good.

"Im gonna uh, finger you now okay?" Taeyong asked, almost pouring some lube onto his fingertips before pausing, "Jaehyun? Has anyone ever ate you out?" 

"No." 

"Do you want me…" Taeyong trailed off, face flushing as he sat himself down between Jaehyun's legs.

"Yes, fuck yes but take some clothes off first please?" Taeyong blushed harder, realizing he was still fully dressed while Jaehyun was fucking completely naked.

"Oh- okay." 

Taeyong started with his t-shirt, then his pants, leaving himself in socks and boxers. He caught Jaehyun's eyes scanning over his body, Jaehyun looked almost; in awe. 

"Ready?" Taeyong asked, placing his hands on Jaehyun's thighs, looking at the youngers face as he nodded furiously. 

Taeyong pushed Jaehyun over so he was on his side, sorta, half on his side and his perfect ass on display. Taeyong spread his cheeks and licked a long, slow stripe over his hole. Jaehyun immediately arching back into the sensation. Taeyong hummed in approval, pressing kitten licks against his entrance and sucking around his rim gently. Taeyong wished he could see Jaehyun's face right now, twisted in pleasure, flushed a light pink, mouth open in a silent moan. Taeyong sucked harder, licking sloppily, drool dripping down his own chin. Jaehyun was gonna be tight, Taeyong knew this for sure so he reached over blindly searching for the lube. He found it (finally) and poured a generous amount over Jaehyun's hole, watching him twitch and withdraw from the sudden cold. 

Taeyong rubbed the pads of his finger over Jaehyun's pink, puffy hole. Pushing ever so gently, he wanted to take this slow, he didn't want Jaehyun to be in pain or uncomfortable. Finally he pushed his finger in up to the first knuckle and nearly came in his pants at the sob of pleasure that left Jaehyun's mouth.

"Doing okay Jaehyunnie?" Taeyong questioned, rubbing his hand up and down Jaehyun's thigh while gently fucking his finger in and out of his hole.

"Feels good, oh fuck." 

Taeyong smirked, pressing his finger in deeper, feeling around Jaehyun's walls, trying to stretch him as painlessly as possible. Taeyong waited to insert the second finger til Jaehyun was already fucking himself on the first, he poured more lube over Jaehyun's ass and began working the second finger in, turning Jaehyun so he was laying flat on his back. 

God he looked gorgeous, lips bitten, chest marked and heaving up and down as Taeyong worked the second finger in past his second knuckle. He began sisscoring his fingers open and closed, experimenting with how much Jaehyun take before it hurt. He was doing surprisingly well, so Taeyong inserted another well lubed finger and began searching for the bundle of nerves he knew would make Jaehyun see stars. 

Taeyong crooked his fingers around, imagining he was fingering himself, trying to find the-

"Hhh Hyung, oh fuck" Jaehyun gasped out, his body jolting slightly. 

Taeying grinned, gently massaging his prostate, watching the taller moan and squirm around on the bed. Taeyong leaned over Jaehyun, pressing his lips up against Jaehyun's ear. 

"Do you think you're ready now Jaehyunnie?" 

Jaehyun nodded furiously, eyes gloss and lips puffy, whining out a mantra of "Yes, please Hyung, i want it" 

Taeyong got up again, leaving Jaehyun breathless on the bed. He pulled his boxers off and stepped out of them, pulling open his nightstand and grabbing a condom. 

"Fuck Hyung" Jaehyun whimpered, watching Taeyong roll the condom onto his pink cock and grab the bottle of lube, slathering a generous amount over the condom. 

"How do you want me?" Taeyong question, getting on his knees on the bed. He raked his eyes over Jaehyun, he looked so wrecked already, so ready to be fucked, so not like Taeyong his first time. 

“Wanna see your face Hyung” Jaehyun whined.

Taeyong moved closer to the younger boy, grabbing his hips and lifting him up slightly so the tip of his cock pressed against Jaehyun’s hole. “Are you ready? We can stop now Jaehyunnie.”

“Yes Taeyongie pleasepleaseplease” Jaehyun cried out, gripping Taeyong’s wrist and looking into his eyes, Taeyong let out a little giggle before smiling, “Just let me know if it hurts okay? I don’t wanna hurt you.” 

Taeyong, still gripping Jaehyun’s hips slowly slid himself in, watching Jaehyun’s face carefully which Taeyong was starting to realize was a mistake because Fuck, Jaehyun looked blissed out, mouth parted, eyes half open and dazed, a low moan escaped Taeyong’s lips as he bottomed out. Jaehyun was warm and tight and wet and perfect. This whole situation was pretty perfect in Taeyong’s mind. 

Taeyong pulled out and thrusted back in experimentally, seeing how much Jaehyun could take and it seemed like he could take everything Taeyong had to give. The younger was gripping onto the sheets, his head thrown back in pleasure, muttering soft “oh’s” and “mhm’s”. Taeyong felt electric, his nerves felt on fire as he picked up the pace. The slick drag of Jaehyun’s walls against his aching cock felt Too Damn Good. Taeyong’s grip on Jaehyun’s thighs was probably hard enough to leave bruises but that didn’t matter because Jaehyun was crying out in pleasure. The room felt unbearably hot, filled with the sound of skin against skin and deep moans from both boys. Taeyong found himself getting lost in his own pleasure fucking into Jaehyun harder and harder before remembering this wasn’t all about him, he wanted to make Jaehyun see stars, make him cum like he never has before. 

He began making his thrusts more purposeful, searching for Jaehyun’s prostate again and once he found it he knew it was game over for both of them. Jaehyun arched his back and whimpered, his hands flying forward to grip onto Taeyong’s thighs. 

“Fu-fuck right there please don’t stop please.”

Taeyong felt a wave of heat rush over him and let out a mix between a gasp and a moan, fucking Jaehyun into the bed, hitting his bundle of nerves dead on with every thrust. He let go of Jaehyun’s hip with one hand and began stroking the youngers cock in synch with the pressure of his cock on Jaehyun’s prostate. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer himself so he was doing everything in his power to make Jaehyun cum on his cock.

“Can you cum for-for me Jaehyunnie” Taeyong gasped between deep, long thrusts.

“Mhm, yes, yes fuck I’m gonna cum Taeyongie fuckfuck” Jaehyun cried out.

“Fuuck, fuck cum on my cock Jaehyunnie please oh fuck.” 

Taeyong felt Jaehyun tense up as he came hard with a drawn out cry that sounded way too much like “Hyung”, milky white splattering onto Jaehyun’s chest and dripping onto Taeyong’s fingers. It was too much, too hot, too real. Taeyong sobbed and began thrusting erratically, chasing his own pleasure now, it only took a few more thrusts and one look at Jaehyun’s cum splattered chest before he was filling the condom, hips bucking forward and few more times before stilling and he was collapsing onto Jaehyun’s sticky chest.

It was silent for a bit, nothing besides the sound of labored breathing, Jaehyun’s hands rubbing up and down Taeyong’s back and fingers tangling in Taeyong’s silky black hair. The smaller glanced up at Jaehyun’s face and smiled a warm, sunshine bright grin.

“You’re beautiful Jaehyun, I-” Taeyong paused, “I don’t know if this was a heat of the moment thing, if you realized you aren’t gay, if you realized you are, if-” Taeyong paused again, looking down, “I like you a lot, I think you’re handsome and intelligent and well-spoken and sweet and kind and a lot of other things and I have for a while now.”

“Hyung I begged you, another man, to fuck me and touch me and make me cum so, I really don’t think im straight…” Jaehyun swallowed tipping Taeyong’s head back up to look into his eyes, “I’ve kinda been crushing on you for months…”

Taeyong felt like dying, in the best way possible. 

“Wanna try the whole, boyfriend thing with me?” Taeyong questioned softly.

“As long as you wanna try it with me, but-” Jaehyun smirked.

Of course there was a “but”.

“I wanna watch that whole fucking tape.”

Taeyong burst into laughter, next semester was gonna be a good semester, a semester filled with love and genuine feelings and cuddles and so much more than Taeyong could’ve asked for.

“Fine, but first I’m laying in a puddle of your cum so let's clean up and go to sleep...in your bed…” 

“As long as I’m the little spoon” Jaehyun giggled, kissing Taeyong’s nose.

Yeah, that stupid film was the best idea Taeyong ever had.


End file.
